oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Billy Wilder
Primært kjent for sine syrlig og etsende komedier, men Billy Wilder har også vist sitt geni i alle sjangre som finnes, fra svart-komedie, til sosiale dramaer, spenning eller satire. Billy, hvis egentlige navn var Samuel Wilder, ble født i Sucha (Østerrike), 22 juni 1906. Eugenia var sønn av Max Wilder, som drev en kjede av kaffebarer. Han ble kalt Billy fra barn av, på grunn av hans besettelse med figuren av Buffalo Bill og den western. Etter å ha fullført high school, begynte Wilder studere jus ved universitetet i Wien, men forlot lovskolen for å jobbe som redaktør i flere østerrikske aviser og senere som journalist for en publikasjon i Berlin. Det ville vært i Tyskland og i 1929 da Billy Wilder begynte å føle med verden av film, at han begynte å skreve tyske filmmanuskript, som Der Teufelsreporter (1929) og Emil und die Detektive (1931). På dette tidlige stadiet begynte nyere Hollywood-filmer å importere regissører som Robert Siodmak, Fred Zinnemann og Edgar G. Ulmer. Da Hitler kom til makten i Tysklands, ble Wilder nødt til å flykte på grunn av sin jødiske bakgrunn, og bosette seg i Frankrike, et sted hvor han fortsatte å jobbe som manusforfatter og hvor han regisserte sin første film med tittelen Mauvaise graine (1934). Etter et kort opphold i landet Gallo, bestemte Wilder seg for å dra til i USA. I 1933 tilpasset han sin manus for 'Ihre Hoheit Befiehlt'' (1931) til Adorable'. Det var første gang at en jobben Wilder gjorde i Hollywood, selv om han ikke hadde ansvaret for manuset, men paret George Marion Jr. og Jane Storm. Det første oppdraget der han skrev direkte for en amerikansk film var den musikalske ''Music in the Air (1934). På dette stadiet nådde han som forfatter sitt kreative høydepunkt da han sammen med Charles Brackett, i Ernst Lubitschs komedie Bluebears åttende kone (1938). Lubitsch skulle bli en av de mest innflytelsesrike forfattere i karrieren til Billy Wilder. Billy Wilder og Charles Brackett vle nominert til en Oscar for Jeg blir natten over, med Thomas Monroe. I 1942 debuterte Wilder som regissør i komedien Ung og forelsket, en film med Ginger Rogers og Ray Milland som ville arbeide sammen igjen i løpet av 40-årene i filmer som Dobbelt erstatning (1944), og den mørke filmen Forspilte dager (1945). I 1936 ble Billy gift med Judith Coppicus, men ekteskapet begynte å bli ustabil da han utviklet romanser med skuespillerinner som Doris Dawling eller Hedy Lamarr. Til slutt forelsket han seg i sangeren Audrey Young, som møttes under filmen Forspilte dager. Etter skilsmissen med Judith i 1946, ble Billy og Audrey gifte i 1949. 50-årene var ekstraordinære for den østerrikske filmskaperen. Nesten alle titlene er vesentlige for å forstå den kapasiteten som forfatter Wilder var, men rundere filmer fra denne perioden er Sunset Boulevard (1950), Stalag 17 (1953), Anklagerens vitne (1957) og Noen har det hett (1959), for ikke å glemme filmer som sensasjon] (1951) og Sabrina (1954). Hans evner som regissør og manusforfatter ble anerkjent av sine profesjonelle kolleger gjennom hele sin karriere. Ungkarsleiligheten (1960) ble en av hans mest populære og mest dekorerte i sin karriere, og vant prisen for beste film, beste regissør og beste manus. I årene som fulgte, var frekvensen av produksjonen av hans filmer nede, men kvaliteten av dem var på høyt nivå med som En, to, tre (1961), Irma la Douce (1963), Kyss meg, tosken (1964) og Hold ryggen stiv! (1966). Manuset ville gi ham sin siste Oscar-nominasjon. Over tid, begynte Billy Wilder film å bli lei, og hans filmer fingerte ikke som de gjorde i fortiden. Etter at filmingen hans siste film, Kompis, Kompis (1981), med partneren Jack Lemmon og Walter Matthau, hadde Billy Wilder definitivt bestemt seg for å legge opp. Den 28. mars 2002 døde Billy Wilder i en alder av 95 år. Filmografi 1995 -- Sabrina (tidligere manus) 1966 -- Hold ryggen stiv! (regissør, manus, produsent) 1963 -- Irma la Douce (regissør, manus, produsent) 1961 -- En, to, tre (regissør, manus, produsent) 1960 -- Ungkarsleiligheten (regissør, manus, produsent) 1959 -- Noen har det hett (regissør, manus, produsent) 1957 -- Anklagerens vitne (regissør, manus) 1957 -- The Spirit of St. Louis (regissør, manus) 1954 -- Sabrina (regissør, manus, produsent) 1953 -- Stalag 17 (regissør, manus, produsent, produsent) 1951 -- Dagens sensasjon (regissør, manus) 1950 -- Sunset Boulevard (regissør, manus) 1948 -- Moralens vokter (regissør, manus) 1948 -- Keiservalsen (regissør, manus) 1945 -- Forspilte dager (regissør, manus) 1944 -- Dobbelt erstatning (regissør, manus) 1943 -- Veien til Kairo (regissør, manus) 1941 -- Jeg blir natten over (manus, historie) 1941 -- La det ikke bli dag (manus) 1940 -- Vår flyvende korrespondent (manus) 1940 -- Rhythm on the River (historie) 1939 -- Ninotchka (manus) 1938 -- Nesten voksen (manus) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1987 -- Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award : 1960 -- Beste Film for Ungkarsleiligheten : 1960 -- Beste Regissør for Ungkarsleiligheten : 1960 -- Beste Originale Manus for Ungkarsleiligheten (med I.A.L. Diamond) : 1950 -- Beste Originale Manus for Sunset Boulevard (med Charles Brackett og D.M. Marshman Jr.) : 1945 -- Beste Regissør for Forspilte dager : 1945 -- Beste Manus for Forspilte dager ''(med Charles Brackett) ; Nominert : 1966 -- Beste Originale Manus for ''Hold ryggen stiv! (med I.A.L. Diamond) : 1959 -- Beste Regissør for Noen har det hett : 1959 -- Beste Adapterte Manus for Noen har det hett (med I.A.L. Diamond) : 1957 -- Beste Regissør for Anklagerens vitne : 1954 -- Beste Regissør for Sabrina : 1954 -- Beste Manus for Sabrina (med Samuel A. Taylor og Ernest Lehman) : 1953 -- Beste Regissør for Stalag 17 : 1951 -- Beste Originale Manus for Dagens sensasjon (med Lesser Samuels og Walter Newman) : 1950 -- Beste Regissør for Sunset Boulevard : 1948 -- Beste Manus for Moralens vokter (med Charles Brackett og Richard L. Breen) : 1944 -- Beste Regissør for Dobbelt erstatning : 1944 -- Beste Manus for Dobbelt erstatning (med Raymond Chandler) : 1941 -- Beste Historie for Jeg blir natten over (med Thomas Monroe) : 1941 -- Beste Manus for La det ikke bli dag (med Charles Brackett) : 1939 -- Beste Manus for Ninotchka (med Charles Brackett og Walter Reisch) Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy Wilder, Billy